In the field of retail sales, goods such as groceries are presented on shelves for sale. Presently, labels are applied to the shelves to accompany the goods, and to indicate price, inventory and other relevant information. As prices and other information quickly become obsolete, manual labor must be available on a continuing basis to replace the labels. In the future, manually applied labels will be supplanted by new technology, residing in electronically activated, visual display strips extending along the shelves and displaying electronically generated information. In response to the anticipated, new technology, the present invention resides in an electrical cable adapted to electrically interconnect the shelves on which the electronic strips are mounted. A low cost, high impact strength cable is required for withstanding impact by grocery carts and impact by fallen goods that have tumbled from the shelves. A thin cable is required to fit into crevices and to route around sharp bends.